


Dumb jock

by StraightUpNot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adorable, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Foster Care, Gay, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Stupidity, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightUpNot/pseuds/StraightUpNot
Summary: High School AU where Adora and Catra grew up in foster care together. But one Christmas, Adora receives adoption papers and is set to move in with her new family soon, her and Catra are separated, what happens when Catra shows up at Adoras new high school three years later?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Fireworks

“Adora?” Catra asks the room as she opens the door to the dark room, the one she shares with Lonnie and Adora. The room is furnished with one dresser for the three to share, one small shelf for each of them and with two bunk beds inside. It’s a small room but the three of them make it work. 

“Merry christmas Catra!” Adora suddenly yells at the top of her lungs, popping up from behind her bed, scaring her best friend. 

“Jesus!” Catra yells. “What was that for!?”

“Oh um I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, well congrats, you scared me instead.”

“Oh what’s that!?”Adora asks when she spots a piece of paper in the other girls hands.

“Um.. it's your gift.” Catra tells her shyly

“Really!?” Adora beams “But it’s christmas eve?” 

“Yeah well I wanted to give you it in private.” Catra reasons. “So um here.” Catra says, shoving the piece of paper towards Adora. Adora unfolds the paper to see a detailed drawing of the two sitting on the roof of their foster home. 

“Awwww Catra! It’s beautiful!” She says as she begins to tear up.

“Ew, don’t do that. It’s not a big deal.” Catra says, trying to get Adora to stop crying. 

“Sorry, It’s just, you’re so talented and my gift isn’t nearly as good.”

“You got me something?” Catra asks stunned, she never gets anything for christmas except the usual homemade christmas card from Adora. 

“Yeah um I tried to make it nice but I only had so much to work with.” Adoras says, pulling out a string with a handmade heart shaped charm on the end of it. Catra gently takes the necklace in her hands, examining it. Tears also begin to well in her eyes but she's much more reluctant to let them fall. 

“Hey now, if I can’t cry, you can’t either.” Adora says playfully. Catra dosn’t say a word and instead throws her arms around the blonde, whispering a “thank you” into her neck. 

“Merry christmas.” Adora whispers back 

“Catra! Adora!” The girls hear Lonnie yell from the hall. “Get down here, we're hungry!” 

“Coming!” Adora yells back. 

“Can you help me put it on?” Catra asks, handing the necklace back to Adora who goes to stand behind her. Catra lifts her hair out of the way allowing adora to raise the necklace over her head and clip it behind her neck. 

“So you like it?” Adora asks. Catra simply nods in response, grasping the charm in her hands.

“Alright we better get down stairs.” 

“Yeah.” Catra agrees. They leave their room and walk down the stairs to see the table set with more food than usual, everyone waiting for the two. 

“Finally.” Lonnie says when she sees them making their way down the stairs. 

“Ooooo look at all this.” Adora gasps 

“Yes, now hurry.” Ms. Weaver says “Catra, stop distracting Adora, we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry Weaver.” Catra scoffs out as the two take their seats. 

“Alright, eat.” Ms. Weaver says to the kids as they all dig in. They eat their meal, a feast with ham, potatoes, corn, rolls, green beans, and stuffing. Much better than their typical meal of quesadillas, pizza, or ramen. After dinner, Kyle, Rogellio, Lonnie, Catra and Adora all pile into the livingroom to watch a movie before they head off to bed anxiously awaiting the next morning. The boys go off to their room and the girls seperate to theirs. 

“Catra where’d you get that necklace from?” Lonnie asks Catra while they’re getting ready for bed as she notices the new piece of jewelry.

“I made it for her!” Adora announces excitedly.

“Oh of course you did.” Lonnie replies, not surprised at all.

“And look what she drew for me!” Adora pulls out the drawing catra gave her, shoving it in lonnie's face. Lonnies face scrunches up at the paper extremely close to her face

“Nice catra. You didn’t draw me anything?” She says, even though she doesn’t really care.

“Well I just didn’t have the time.” Catra reasons, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, definitely not because you like me best.” Adora smirks.

“It is not because I like you.” Catra jumps at Adora, play wrestling her to the ground.

“Why are you not in bed!?” They suddenly hear from above them and look up to see Ms. Weaver towering above them.   
“Catra, quit keeping Adora up! It is a big day for her tomorrow and I do not want your bad behavior to ruin it!” She yells at the girl “Go to bed, NOW!” The three girls all scramble to their beds as Weaver flips off the light and slams the door behind her.

“What does she mean by big day? It’s Christmas for everyone.” Catra says, confused 

“I don’t know Catra, just go to bed before the crazy hag comes back.” Lonnie tells her, turning over to sleep.

“Fine.” Catra groans.

“Good night Catra, Good night Lonnie.” Adora says 

“Night.” The other two grumble back

—

“Wake up you miscreattes.” The girls suddenly hear from their doorway as they open their eyes to see their foster mother standing in their doorway. 

“Wha? Why?” Lonnie asks, groggily.

“Because I say so. You are all going to clean.”

“But- it’s Christmas.” Adora chimes in. 

“I don’t care. You have five minutes to all be downstairs and cleaning!” She yells suddenly, slamming the door behind her, going to wake up the boys. 

“Why are we cleaning?” Catra asks

“Maybe an inspector is coming today?” Adora replies, continuing to scrub the floor. 

“On christmas?” Catra asks back. Adora simply shrugs as her response. The pair continues to finish the kitchen before going to help their friends with the rest of the house. 

“Weaver, can we please be done? Its almost 2 o’clock and its christmas.” Kyle begs

“When Catra finishes the bathroom we can be done.” the mean lady respondes

“But- I already did the bathroom.” Catra says, slightly annoyed.

“Then why did I find toothpaste stains in the sink?” 

“I don’t know, I guess I just missed them.”

“Go finish!” She suddenly yells. Catra scrambles off to the bathroom, vigorously scrubbing at the sink. As Catra finishes cleaning, the rest of the kids go into the livingroom to wait. 

“Why do you think we're cleaning?” Adora asks the other three.

“Inspector?” Kyle suggests.

“I don’t think so, it’s christmas.” Adora says, remembering Catras reasoning

“What about that lady that came in a couple weeks ago? Maybe she's coming back?” Lonnie proposes.

“That might be it.” Adora says. “You think she picked someone?” 

“Here's hoping at least one of us is gonna get outta here.” Lonnie says as they all nod in agreeance. 

“Alright, i'm done.” Catra says, running, plopping herself onto the couch next to Adora. Weaver joins them in the living room. 

“There's one for each of you.” Weaver says as the five kids all scramble to the tree, each of them finding their gift. Lonnie rips open her box to see a cool new white and blue champion hoodie and a beanie, Kyle gets a CD of both of Harry Styles albums “Fine Line” and “HS1” along with a poster of the man, Rogelio gets a jersey of his favourite football player and a hat with the teams logo, and Catra receives a new sketchbook and coloring pencils.

“These are awesome!” Kyle exclaims, holding up his new CD.

“How did you get these?” Catra asks, still stunned by the first real gift she’s ever received.

“Someone offered to buy you gifts this year.” Weaver explains.

“What’d you get Adora?” Catra asks, looking over to the blonde who is staring at a piece of paper, completely dumbfounded. 

“Paper?” Kyle says confused 

“Not just any paper.” Weaver says. “They’re a-“

“Adoption papers.” Adora whispers, cutting her off, still examining the papers, not believing her eyes.

“What!” Catra yelps, snatching the papers from the blondes hands, scanning over the words.

“Yay Adora!” Lonnie yells, and Rogelio claps his congratulations.

“Congrats!” Kyle smiles. 

“So what does this mean?” Adora asks.

“Your new mom is the one who bought all of your gifts and she is stopping by today so you can meet her daughter and her husband.” 

“That's why we cleaned.” Kyles leans over, whispering to Rogelio.

“Wait, she's leaving today!?” Catra says, panicking slightly. 

“No!” Weavers says back rudely “She's leaving on new years day.”

“At least I have a week.” Adora says, grinning at Catra who forces a half a smile back. 

“Go get cleaned up, all of you, they will be here soon.” Weaver commands them. They all gather their gifts and scramble back to their rooms. 

“So, you’re getting out of here. Good for you Adora.” Lonnie says, giving the girl a playful side bump. Lonnie goes to get ready in the bathroom, leaving Catra and Adora alone.

“Congrats Adora.” Catra says, trying her best to smile at the girl.

“Thanks, I- I didn't know.” Adora says, Catra just continues to look at the girl, not saying a word.

“You okay Catra?” Adora asks after a few moments.

“Yeah, just happy for you.” She answers. “I mean we're fourteen,nobody wants a teenager, you’re lucky.” She says 

“I hope they’re nice.” Adora says hopefully. 

“Anything is better than Weaver.” Catra jokes, making Adora laugh. “Hurry up, we gotta get you ready.” Catra says, going to change. They all finish getting ready, wearing their best clothes, which is pretty much just jeans and their cleanest shirt. The five of them scramble downstairs when they hear the doorbell ring. The five of them all go to stand near the door, allowing enough room for the family to enter. Catra nudges Adoras shoulder when they enter, Adora smiling back at her. 

“This is the Grey family. Greys, this is Adora.” Weaver introduces them. Adora goes to shake each of their hands, smiling at the three. 

“It is such a pleasure to officially meet you Adora. I’m Angella.” Angella says

“Its nice to meet you.” Adora replies

“This is my husband Micha and my daughter Glimmer, she's your age.” Angela tells her, nudging a small pink haired girl from behind her.

“Hey.” Adora greets the girl

“Hey.” Glimmer says back

“And who are these fine young ladies and gentlemen?” Micha asks. 

“Oh um these are my friends, Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio and Catra.” Adora says, pointing to each of her friends. 

“Very nice to meet all of you as well.” Angella says. “Um Adora, we would love it if you would come to dinner with us tonight so we could get to know you a little better. But only if you would like to.” Angella proposes. Adora turns to Catra, making sure she’ll be okay for the night. Catra nods and waves her off. 

“That sounds great!” Adora says excitedly

“Splendid, shall we get going?” Angella asks. The four of them all head out the door, Adora waving excitedly as she goes. 

\---- One week later, new years eve

“All packed!” Adora announces as she finishes taping the last box.

“What a fun new year's eve.” Catra says sarcastically as she forces Adoras small bag shut.

“It's not that much. One box and a bag, what are you complaining about?” Adora teases. 

“Nothing.” Catra scoffs

“C’mon guys maybe we still have time to make it to the park before the fireworks start.” Lonnie says as she pops her head into the room, followed by the boys. Catra and Adora come out to the hall and the five of them all scramble down the stairs, shoving their shoes on. 

“Where do you think you're going?” They suddenly hear from behind them as they all turn to see their foster mom standing above them.

“We’re gonna go watch the fireworks at the park.” Adora explains innocently. 

“No you’re not, you are all going to bed. Tomorrow is a big day and I will not have a bunch of cranky sleep deprived teenagers ruining it.”

“But-” 

“No buts.” Weaver says, pointing to the stairs as they all slump back to their rooms. They all reluctantly get ready for bed, throwing themselves onto their mattresses in the most angsty way possible.

“She can’t do that.” Catra says, as they lie in their beds. 

“She kinda can, you know how she gets when we don’t listen.” Lonnie says

“Well yeah, but it’s Adoras last night and we can’t have a little fun? She’s the worst.”  
“Yeah, she is.” Adora says. “It’s a bummer, I was really excited to watch the show with you guys one last time.” Adora says, audibly frowning with her words. Catra angrily clenches the sheets beneath her as she hears the sadness in Adoras voice. She would do anything to make her happy. Suddenly, a thought comes to the brunette's head as she pops up to tell her two roommates. 

“What if we still can?” 

“What? No, you heard her, we have to go to bed.” Adora says

“Bull shit, it's new years eve, she sent us to bed forty minuets ago. She's definitely drunk in her room right now, passed out and she won’t wake up till tomorrow.”

“And?” Adora questions

“Aaaand, we should sneak out.” Catra says, jumping down from her bunk. 

“I don’t know Catra, what if we get in trouble?” 

“You're outta this shithole tomorrow what's she gonna do?” 

“But what about you?” 

“Eh, we can blame it on Kyle.” Lonnie says as she climbs down too. Catra gestures to her, agreeing to stick the blame on the boy.

“Alright.” Adora gives in 

“Great! Grab a lid.” Catra says, taking the lid off of her container with her clothes all shoved in it. Lonnie also takes hers without question, leaving the room to get the boys. 

“C’mon princess it’ll be fun.” Catra says to a reluctant Adora. Offering her lid to her. Adora smiles softly at the girl and takes the thick plastic from her, they sneak out into the hall, meeting the other three there. They try to quietly work their way down the stairs that squeak a few times under their weight but not loud enough to wake their foster mother. They shove their shoes on, pull on their warmest hoodies, except for Catra who said her long sleeve shirt would be enough, and all scramble out the door into the cold winter air. 

“So you gonna tell us why we need the lids?” Adora asks Catra.

“Nope.” She responds as she begins to take off in the direction of the park. The five of them all run to the park, laughing and giggling the whole way there, stomping through the snow, their hot breaths vaporising as they exhale. They eventually reach the top of a hill, at their favorite park, the place they go when they need to escape.

“Catra! What are the lids for!?” Lonnie yells at the girl, getting impatient.

“This!” Catra yells, running away, jumping onto the lid, sliding down the snowy hill. 

“Hell yeah!” Lonnie yells, shooting after the girl. 

“Wait up!” Rogelio yells, following them. 

“You coming Kyle?” Adora asks the boy who is timidly looking down the hill.

“I don’t know, looks a little dangerous, these aren't even real sleds.”

“Suit yourself.” Adora shrugs. “Watchout!” She screams, launching herself down the hill. 

“ugh fine.” Kyle says, sitting on his lid, cautiously pushing himself over the edge so he doesn't gain too much speed like the girl in front of him.

“Woah!” Catra yells as she looks up to see Adora hurtling towards her. The two collide, their bodies smacking against each other, the two tumbling about 5 feet away from the initial stopping point. When they come to a stop, Adora is lying underneath a groaning Catra.

“I said watchout.” The blonde giggles from underneath her. 

“Shut up.” Catra says, pushing the girls face into the snow, as she gets to her feet.

“C’mon let's go again!” Lonnie yells, as she begins to make her way back up the hill, Kyle and Rogelio following. Catra and Adora get up, shivering from the snow now inside their clothes but they continue regardless. The group continues to sled for a while, trying several different ways to go down, two on one lid, raceing each other, Adora winning almost every time, and they try making a train of all five of them holding onto each other sitting on their separate lids, which only resulted in them all tripping up and tumbling down the hill, getting covered in the snow. 

“Alright it’s getting a little too cold should we head back?” Kyle asks, getting up, brushing the snow off of him. 

“What! No! The fireworks haven't even started yet!” Catra complains, popping up from the white powder. 

“Well then let's go find somewhere to sit, i’m sure it’s almost midnight.” Adora offers. 

“Sounds good.” Lonnie says. They all rise, dusting the snow off and shaking as much as they can out of their clothes. They walk back up the hill, stopping in the parking lot, setting the lids down to serve as chairs. 

“So, last night for you Adora. You excited?” Kyle asks as they wait for the show to start. 

“Yeah, a little nervous but pretty excited.” Adora replies

“We’re really happy for you.” Lonnie says, smiling at the blonde who smiles back. 

“Thanks guys, i’m really gonna miss y’all.” Adora says looking at each of them.

“We’re gonna miss you too.” Rogelio says they sit there for a few more moments till suddenly there's an explosion in the air and they all look to see as the sky begins to light up with sparkling fire. 

“Oh I think there’ll be a better few from over there!” Rogelio yells, taking off to the other side of the field next to them. Lonnie and Kyle both get up to follow after. Adora starts to get up but notices Catra still sitting on her lid, not even looking at the show. 

“You okay?” Adora asks, turning back around. 

“Yeah, i’m fine, you can go.” Catra says with barely any emotion in her voice.

“No, what's wrong?” Adora asks, sitting back down next to the girl. 

“Nothing, I told you, i’m fine.” Catra says, turning so her back is to Adora. Adora just looks at her, noticing her shivering from the cold, she never liked the cold but her being the most stubborn person ever thought that just her long sleeve shirt would be enough. The blonde removes her hoodie, pushing it into the other girls hands. 

“You cold?” She asks, Catra looks over her shoulder at the girl, nodding slightly as she takes the garment, slipping it over her head. She takes a deep breath, taking in Adoras scent. 

“You sure you don’t need it?”

“Nah, I'm tough.” Adora jokes, flexing her muscles making Catra giggle. “So… what's up?” She asks, getting serious again. Catra takes a few moments, mustering up the courage to say it.

“I-” She sighs “I don’t want you to go.” She mumbles just loud enough for Adora to understand.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t want to leave you either.”

“Why can’t you just stay?” Catra asks 

“I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“I know, it’s just really gonna suck without you.” 

“Hey, you still got Lonnie, she's just as chaotic as I am.” Adora says, trying to cheer the girl up.

“But she's not you.” Catra replies, looking up at her sadly. “And what if you like that Glimmer girl better than me? And we stop being friends and we never see eachother again.”

“Catra, that won’t happen, I’m always gonna be your friend.” 

“You promise?” Catra asks hopefully.

“I promise.” Adora assures her, pulling her into a hug. The two sit in silence, watching the show above them just savoring their time together, arms wrapped around each other, keeping them warm. The show comes to the end and their friends come back, picking up their lids, they all walk back to the house, sneaking back inside, kicking their shoes off, tip-toeing back upstairs. Kyle and Rogelio say goodnight and go into their room. The girls head into theirs, Lonnie lazily throwing herself into her bed, passing out almost immediately. Adora does the same, getting comfortable but she’s kept awake by Catras tossing and turning above her.

“Catra.” She whispers to the bunk above her. Catra freezes when she hears her name. “You wanna come down here?’ Adora asks. Catra swings her head over the edge of the bed so shes upside down looking at Adora nodding. “C’mer.” The blonde girl says, lifting her blanket to invite her in. Catra happily complies, hopping down, crawling into Adoras warm bed, nuzzling deeply into her for one last time. Adora begins to run her fingers through the brunette's hair, gaining an approving hum from her. The two slowly drift off to sleep, safe in eachothers arms. 

The following morning, Adora is woken up to a snoring Catra, still curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly. Adora looks at the clock, reading 9:15. “They’re gonna be here soon.” Adora thinks to herself. She looks down at the sleeping girl below her, slowly running her fingers through her hair again to wake her up. Catra groans as she becomes conscious again, nuzzling deeper into the blonde's neck.  
“Catra, c’mon, I have to get up.”

“Mhm.” Catra whines into her neck. Adora smiles at her softly, God is she gonna miss her. 

“They're gonna be here soon.” Adora says, slowly rising from the bed, gently pushing Catra away so she's not pulled off with her. Catra whines a little more, slowly opening her eyes to see Adoras glowing face in the morning sun, but shutting them again when the light is too much. 

“Morning.” Adora says, pulling her shirt off to change into her outfit for the day. 

Lonnie pops her head into the room to see Adora awake and getting ready.  
“Oh good, you’re up. Weaver wants you to bring your stuff downstairs” Lonnie tells the girl before disappearing back into the hallway. Adora finishes getting ready, allowing Catra to sleep for a few more minutes before waking her up entirely. 

“Ugh.” She groans as she opens her eyes entirely.

“Get up, they’re gonna be here soon.”

“So this is real?” Catra asks, last night dreaming that when she woke up Adora wouldn’t leave. 

“Yeah, it is.” Adora says with a half smile. Catra reluctantly rolls out of bed and helps Adora carry her things downstairs. The Greys show up about thirty minutes later, Adora and Micha loading her things into the car before coming back in to say their goodbyes.

“See ya guys.” Adora says, going to hug Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. She finishes her last hug and turns to Catra who is looking down, avoiding all eye contact. 

“Catra?” Adora asks, bending down slightly to try and see the girls face. Adora initiates the hug that Catra quickly returns, holding her tight, burying her face in her shoulder. 

“I'll miss you.” Catra whispers 

“I'll miss you too.” Adora whispers back. 

“Don’t forget me.” Catra says as they finally release. 

“Never could.” Adora replies smiling, making Catra melt. 

“Ready Adora?” Angella asks

“Ready.” Adora says, going to stand with her new family, everyone walks outside, watching as the Greys all pile into the car. They pull out of the neighborhood, Adora waving out the back window for as long as possible, Catra runs to the end of the driveway, stopping where she can see the car pulling out of view. She grasps her necklace, squeezing the heart, letting one tear fall down her face.


	2. Hey Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have based their schools layout on what my school looks like (Cause I’m not creative) so if you recognize it, no you don't. But greetings my fellow Colorado queer.

\---- 3 years later 

“Adora! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!” Glimmer yells up the stairs to her adoptive sister.

“Coming!” Adora yells back as she hops around her room on one foot trying to pull her pants on and grab her bag at the same time. Adora stumbles down the hallway, zipping up her bag and running down the stairs while putting her hair up in her famous ponytail. 

“Every morning.” Glimmer says, rolling her eyes, tossing a protein bar to the girl as they head for the door, Adora shoving her shoes on at the last second. 

“We haven't been late yet.” 

“Yet.” Glimmer emphasises as she starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. They make their way out of the neighborhood and onto the mainroad to school.

“Did you grab your lacrosse bag?” Glimmer asks after a few minutes of driving. 

“Shit.” Adora responds 

“I'm not turning around, it's the first day back.” Glimmer says

“It's fine, i'll just run home during lunch.” Adora says shrugging. The two pull into the parking lot. They get out of the car and shut the doors, Adora stretches out her hand in request of the keys.

“Adora Grey, I swear if you-”

“Yeah yeah, if I crash your car you’ll kill me.” She says rolling her eyes, snatching the keys from the girl. “Look there's Bow.” Adora says pointing to their friend. “Bow!” She yells, running to catch up to the boy.

“Oh hey guys.” He greets them as the girls jog up and join him at his side.

“How was your new years?” Bow asks the two. 

“Great!” Adora exclaims “We went to the mountains! It was amazing!”

“Yeah! The cabin was beautiful and guess who learned how to snowboard!” Glimmer tells the boy.

“Really!?” Bow asks, looking at Adora.

“She picked it up so fast! She's almost better than me already.” Glimmer says

“What can I say, i'm a quick learner.” Adora shrugs 

“So you had a good third Christmas?” Bow asks

“Hell yeah I did! Christmas is even better with a family!” Adora says “I rarely ever had more than one gift or gotten to sleep in, the holidays were always pretty boring. Well one year on new years eve, my friends and I snuck out to go sledding and watched the new year's fireworks from the park near our house. It was so fun!” Adora says remembering her last night in the foster home.

“Aww that's fun. How was your break Bow?” Glimmer asks the boy. 

“Pretty good. Some of my brothers came to visit plus all their kids and spouses so there were a lot of people at my house but it was really fun!” He says smiling.

“Good!” Glimmer smiles as the bell rings for them to head to class. 

“Aww man, I have english first now.” Adora wines as she looks at her schedule to see the class in place of her first period. 

“Bummer, we still have it fifth.” Bow says frowning

“That's okay. What about theatre?” Glimmer asks

“4th.” 

“4th.” 

“4th!” They each say 

“Awesome so that means we all still have lunch together too!” Bow claps

“Yeah!” 

“Okay, we better get to class.” Glimmer says as they each go their separate ways. Adora makes her way through the halls, smiling and high fiving random kids who greet her. She might have only gone here since the second semester of sophomore year but she quickly gained popularity being the captain of the lacrosse team and all. Once she made it to the classroom, she made her way to her usual seat. 

“Hey Mrs.Spinnerella!” Adora exclaims when she sees her favorite teacher, setting her things down, walking to the front of the room.

“Hi Adora, how was your break?” The teacher asks.

“It was really great! How was yours?” Adora asks back

“Oh it was wonderful. No more fifth period with Bow and Glimmer huh?”

“Yeah.” Adora frowns “But that's okay, we still have theatre together!”

“That's good. Well now that you don’t have class with Bow and Glimmer, can you do me a favor?” 

“Ya sure what is it?” She asks happily. 

“Well, we’re getting a new student in class today and I was wondering if you’d let her be your shadow for a little, you’re such a friendly face and I know you will be nice to her and help her adjust.”

“Ya sure! Not a problem!” Adora says, excited to meet a new student.

“Awesome thank you! And, she was recently adopted so I thought someone with a similar background would be nice.” 

“Really!? Yay!” Adora says excited to finally meet someone like her, outside of the foster home. 

“I’m glad you’re excited. Have a seat. She should be here soon.” She says as Adora happily skips back to her seat. A few minutes pass by as the students trickle in before the bell rings, Adora waits excitedly for the new girl to show up. When the bell rings and Adora grows impatient, slumping down in her seat till she hears the door creak open and the new student walks in. Mrs.Spinerella waves the girl to the front of the room to introduce her to the class. 

“Class, this is our new student, Catra.” Adoras eyes widened in shock, she wasn't just a familiar face, she was the first face she could ever remember. The blonde sat up in her seat proud, waiting for Spinerella to send Catra her way, still trying to comprehend that she was there. 

“Everyone just take a few moments to get to know the people around you since most of you have changed class periods from last semester.” She tells the class before walking Catra to the back of the room. “Catra this is A-” Spinerella is interrupted by a smug Catra saying,  
“Hey Adora.” 

“Oh, you already know each other?” Spinerella asks, confused. 

“Yeah, um... we do.” Adora says, still shocked that Catra is standing right in front of her. 

“Well that's great! I won’t ask any questions now. Adora if you would like, you can take Catra on a tour.” She says, walking back to her desk.

“Really!? C’mon let's go!” Adora says excitedly, grabbing Catra by the wrist, dragging her out of the room. 

“Slow down ‘Dora, I just got here. I don’t get a hi?” Catra says, stopping just outside the door.

“Hi Catra!” Adora partially yells, quickly throwing her arms around the girl.

“Nope.” Catra says, ducking out of the hug. 

“Wha-” Adora wines

“You know I don’t like hugs.” Catra says 

“Yeah but I just thought that , ya know, it’s been so long, you’d be a little excited to see me.” Adora says frowning. “I missed you.” She pauses before continuing. “Did you miss me?” She asks. 

“Yeah maybe, whatever, just get this tour going.” Catra quickly says, blushing lightly.

“Okay!” Adora exclaims understanding what catra meant by “maybe”, taking Catra by the wrist, guiding her away from the classroom.

“I can’t believe she's here! She's really here with me. Oh my God! Keep it together Adora.” Adora thinks to herself, looking back at Catra who is looking right at her, smiling softly. Adora smiles back like an idiot. 

“So um, we just came from the three thousands pod, there's mostly english classes in there. And here is the five thousands pod, mostly history classes.” Adora says as they walk to the back of the main hallway where the entrance to the 5000’s pod is. “And here's the four thousands, kinda the miscellaneous area for extra curricular classes. Oh, this way! We missed one!” Adora exclaims, turning around as they start down the main hall again. “Here are the two thousands, it's mostly science in here but there's always one science room at the front of all the other pods too. Now c’mon I gotta show you downstairs!” The girls make their way down the back staircase. 

“This schools fucking huge.” Catra says as they step onto the next level. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot. You good?” Adora asks 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Show me more.” Catra instructs her.

“Well, there at the end of the hall is the nine thousands, that's math. And right here,” Adora leads Catra over to the entrance across from the base of the stairs. “Here's the eight thousands, the world language classes are in here. So that's it for the pods. Now for the fun stuff!” Adora says, taking Catra down to the front of the school. “You’re gonna love this!” The blonde girl says as they walk to the main base of the school. “Here are all the art classes!” Adora says excitedly, gesturing to the windows showing into several rooms, one with students drawing, another with them sculpting, and another of students in a lecture on photography. Catra lets go of Adoras hand, and walks up to the glass, looking into the room with students drawing incredible works of art. 

“You still like to draw right?” Adora asks. Catra simply nods her head as she continues watching. Adora smiles softly at her, watching as she looks in awe. One student notices the girl and waves. Catra scowels back at them, stepping away from the glass. Adora sees the girl and waves to her through the glass, smiling happily. 

“Alright c’mon there's more.” The two walk off to the cafeteria. 

“This is the lunch room.” She points to the large room full of lunch tables. “and you buy food there.” Adora points to the lunch line.

“Is that a fucking Subway!?” Catra yells as she spots the sandwich shops logo above one of the windows along the wall. 

“Yeah, isn't that crazy.” Adora says “Look, we got pizza hut too.” She says pointing to the other franchise logo.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah I know right. Honestly, it’s not that good, we usually go off.” Adora says 

“Still, this is insane.”

“Yeah. Okay, two more things.” Adora says

“More!?”

“Yup.” The blonde leads the girl over to the entrance to yet another long hallway.  
“This is the athletic hall, both basketball courts are here to the left, locker rooms on the right along the wall, the heath room and the weightroom are at the very end of the hall.”

“Of course there's a weight room.” Catra scoffs

“Yeah, it’s really nice, I use it a lot.” Adora says, flexing her biceps. The muscles make her sleeves pull even tight to her body, highlighting every part of her strong arms. 

“When the hell did that happen?” Catra asks as she looks at her arms.

“Umm, I don't know, I tried out for lacrosse when I started going here and I've been working out ever since.” She simply replies “Why? You like them?” Adora asks, raising her eyebrows smugly. 

“Pshhh no!” Catra retorts, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the taller girl's arms, pushing them away. 

“Riiiight.” She says

“Whatever, what's the other thing you gotta show me?” Catra asks, changing the topic. 

“Upstairs.” Is all Adora says before she whips around, going to jog up the giant main staircase, Catra following closely behind. “Of course she's totally ripped now.” The brunette thinks to herself, watching Adoras sculpted body jogging in front of her. “And when did she get so tall?” She asks herself as she notices the girl's extra height compared to Catra who has barely grown at all. “Jesus Christ.” She mumbles under her breath, gawking at the blondes back muscles. 

“What was that?” Adora asks when she makes it to the top, turning around to Catra.

“Nothing.” Catra quickly spits out as she gets to the top. Adora shrugs, turning around to continue the tour when she's stopped by some guy.

“Hey Hawk! Whatsup?” Adora asks, dabing him up. 

“Adora! I'm great! How was your break?” the guy asks.

“Awesome! Your break was good?” She asks back.

“Yes! I got to set off fireworks!” He says excitedly, his eyes glowing with happiness.

“You and fire.” Adora laughs, shaking her head. 

“Who's this?” He asks as he notices Catra standing behind the girl.

“Oh, this is my old friend Catra, she just started going here.” Adora answers, pulling Catra to stand at her side. 

“Nice to meet you Catra. Do you like fire?” He asks the girl.

“Yes?” She answers confused.

“Amazing! I like her already!” He says smiling. 

“I like her too.” Adora says, making Catra blush a little.

“Oh are you trying out for the lacrosse team?” Hawk asks the brunette.

“Nah, I’m not a dumb jock like Adora here.” Catra says, elbowing the girl

“Hey, am not!”

“Yeah you totally are.” Catra argues back “Or do the giant biceps just come by themselves?” Catra asks, poking Adora arms.

“Fine, maybe I'm kinda a jock.”

“DUMB jock.” Catra adds, Adora playfully glares at her. 

“Wait! Oh my God you should totally try out for the cheer squad!” Adora says

“I’m sorry what?”

“Yes!” Hawk yells, agreeing with Adora.

“Why on earth would I do that?” Catra asks.

“I mean, you’ve always been super flexible and I'm assuming you still have incredible reflexes and spot on coordination. Why not give it a shot?” Adora proposes

“Yeah no. Short skirts, crop tops and sparkles ain’t for me.” Catra says

“C’mon captain Seahawk here would be more than happy to let you wear one of the guy uniforms.” Adora says pointing to the guy. 

“You’re captain?” Catra asks, not believing it.

“Yes I am! Adventure!” He randomly yells dramatically into the distance. Catra just gives him a confused look, before turning back to Adora. 

“It’s gonna be a hard pass.”

“Well if you change your mind, tryouts are next Monday.” He says. 

“Think about it?” Adora asks. Catra just rolls her eyes, not giving the girl an answer.  
“Alright Hawk, we better keep going. I’ll see ya later.”

“See ya!” He says waving. “See you at tryouts Catra!” He yells before making his way down the stairs. Catra rolls her eyes again, shaking her head. “I am definitely not trying out.” She thinks to herself as her and Adora turn to walk towards the last hallway. 

“Okay. lastly, this is the performing arts hall.” Adora says, gesturing to the last hallway  
“I call it the band hall.” Adora explains. “This is the choir room.” She says, pointing to the first room with students standing on risers singing a beautiful song. They walk a little further down the hall to another door. “This is the door to the practice rooms.” Adora says, opening the door to a mini hallway within the giant hallway. They continue down the main hall, doors along the left wall, band lockers covering the right. They reach another door “And here's the band room.” She points to one room “and the orchestra room.” She gestures to the other room with more students rehearsing for their next concert. “At the very end is the wrestling room.”

“Wrestling room? That's random.” Catra says 

“Yeah, I guess that's the only space they had left.” Adora shrugs “And finally, the best part of all… The drama room, and auditorium.” Adora says, pointing to the room but taking Catra through two large doors to the side, leading to backstage. She takes hold of the shorter girl's hand, dragging her onto the stage, looking out to the seats.

“Woah.” Catra gasps at the gigantic room. 

“Right! Isn’t this incredible!” Adora says excitedly. “C’mon you gotta see the shop.” Adora says, pulling Catra away again. “Here's the shop, we build set here, paint it, and up there is the prop room.” Adora points to a staircase leading upstairs. 

“This is insane.” Catra says, looking around the room full of tools, wood, and a half built set. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot nicer than the place Weaver had us going.”

“Definitely.” Catra agrees thinking back to their old run down highschool that had the bare minimum qualifications to be a school.

“Uhh, I think we should head back to class now.” Adora says, looking at the time, fifteen minutes till the bell rings. The girls leave the auditorium and work their way down the hall and back to the classroom. The girls find their seats, right next to each other. Mrs. Spinerella walks to the back to talk to them.

“How was the tour?” She asks Catra

“Eh, she did alright.” Catra shrugs. Adora just playfully rolls her eyes. 

“It was great, what did we miss?” The blonde asks.

“No much, just the syllabus and some icebreakers.”

“Oh thank god.” Catra sighs in relief. Adora giggles at her and Catra smiles softly back. 

“Well thank you Adora for giving Catra a tour and Catra if you need anything don’t hesitate to let me know.” Spinerella says before walking back to her desk. 

“So, what lunch do you have?” Adora asks Catra. 

“Um I don't know.” Catra says, pulling her schedule out of her pocket

“Let me see.” Adora snatches the paper from the girl. 

“Oooo we have the same lunch and then Calc with me again for 7th!” Adora says happily.

“Ew, Calculus.” Catra complains. Adora just rolls her eyes. 

“Hey, I forgot my lacrosse bag at my house, if you wanna come with me to get it during lunch you can. I’d love to catch up with you.” Adora says.

“Yeah sure, not like I’ve got any friends to see.” Catra shrugs

“Great! Meet me by the auditorium at lunch.”

“Alright.” Catra respondes just as the bell rings. And the whole class shuffles out of the room.

“Do you want me to walk you to your next class?” Adora offers.

“Nah, I think I got it.”

“Oh.” Adora respondes frowning. Catra sighs before asking Adora,

“You wanna walk me to class don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I just want to make sure you don’t get lost or late or something. But if you don’t want me to, it’s fine.” Adora looks down then back up at her hopefully.

“Ugh fine but this is the only time.” Catra finally gives in. 

“Yay! Where's your next class?”

“Umm, room 4102, Forensics.” 

“Oh I had that class last semester! You’re gonna love it!” Adora says, taking Catras hand again, taking her down the hall. 

“Hi Adora!” Some girl greets her as she walks past the two girls.

“Hey!” Adora happily yells back, before jogging up the stairs.

“Adora! Whatsup!” A boy yells to her when they get to the next level of the school.

“Braden!” She yells, high fiving the boy.

“Someones popular.” Catra says

“What? I mean kinda, I guess.” Adora replies

“Kinda? You’ve said hi to half the school.”

“Shut up no I haven't.” Adora says, playfully nudging the girl. “I think people only like me cause i'm captain of the lacrosse team.”

“Captain of the lacrosse team? Why am I surprised? Of course you are ya dumb jock.” Catra jokes, bumping into Adora playfully who just giggles in response.

“So here's forensics.” Adora stops infornt go the classroom door, “meet me by the auditorium at lunch okay?”

“Cool.” Catra replies, turning to head into the classroom just as the bell rings. “So much for not being late.” She mocks, turning back to Adora. 

“Eh, i'll be fine. See ya!” Adora says, taking off down the hall to her next class. Catra just rolls her eyes and giggles softly at the girl frantically jogging down the hall. Catra walks into her class, immediately finding a seat in the back of the room away from the other students. There's an empty seat next to her so she sets her bag down in the extra chair hoping to deter anyone that wants to sit next to her.  
“Where the hell is the teacher?” She thinks to herself, noticing that there’s not an adult to be seen.

“Um, your bag’s in my seat.” She suddenly hears a voice say from behind her.

“Okay, then find a new seat.” She says coldly.

“Yeah no, I like to be front and center and someone beat me to the front so I at least need to be center.” They say, picking up Catras bag, handing it to her. 

“The hell?” 

“Calm down, this class is full, someone was gonna sit here eventually.” They tell her.  
She just huffs in response, dropping her bag to the ground carelessly. 

“The name’s Double Trouble.” They introduce themself, offering their hand to the girl who slaps it away in response. “Oh, a feisty one, I like that.” They say, unbothered by the rude action. “What’s your name?”

“Catra.” She mumbles back.

“Well, Catra, I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly.” 

“And why would you think that?” She asks, confused why they would still want to be friends after how rude she’s been. 

“I just have a way of reading people.” They tell her

“Alright weirdo.” She says back. 

“Y’know kitten, you put up this wall but I see you.”

“Jesus! I just met you dude! The hell that’s supposed to mean!?” She says aggressively, snapping her head up to look at her partner. 

“Oh nothing but you should really put that fire into something, I recommend THE THEATRE!” They say dramatically gesturing to the sky.

“Yeah… no. I choose to mind my business and get outta here as soon as possible.”

“Well as the drama club president you are welcome to join at any time, we could use someone fiery like you kitten.” Catra just rolls her eyes, ending the conversation.  
“Why are so many people trying to get me to join shit?” She asks herself. The class continues when the teacher finally shows up about 3 minutes after the bell rang. They go on to explain what the class will be like, labs, projects, and a lot of forensic files. 

“And your partner that you are currently sitting next to will be your lab partner for the semester.”

“Great.” Catra says to herself, sighing. The bell finally rings, Catra quickly gathering her things. 

“Hey, if you ever need a place to sit for lunch, me and a few pals all sit outside by the 4000’s door.” Double offers her 

“Yeah okay, Thanks.” She quickly says before leaving for her next class. She sits through her next 2 classes, anxiously awaiting lunch with Adora. The bell rings after her fourth period and she calmly rushes to the auditorium to find Adora standing with her two friends. 

“Oh! I gotta go! I'll see you guys later.” Adora says as she spots Catra walking twords her. 

“Wait where are you going?” Bow asks.

“Um I gotta go grab my lacrosse bag from home and my friend is coming with me.”

“Oooh a new friend!” Bow say excitedly 

“Yeah um…” Adora waves Catra over to the group to introduce her, “Guys, this is my friend Catra, we were in foster care together.” Adora explains to her friends.

“Hi Catra! Im Bow!” Bow says, still very excited to have a new friend.

“You look familiar.” Glimmer says

“Oh yeah, I think you met when I got adopted.” Adora says.

“Oh yeah, i’m Glimmer.” She introduces herself, smiling sweetly.

“I know.” Catra snaps at the girl. Glimmers face twist in response, surprised by the rude remark. 

“Uh well... we better get going, i'll see you guys after school.” Adora says, turning, taking Catras hand once again, leading her outside. They walk through the parking lot, stopping at Glimmers gray 2018 BMW.

“What the hell.” Catra says when Adora unlocks the vehicle and swings herself inside.

“What?” She asks as Catra opens the door.

“This is your car?” 

“Oh no, this is Glimmers, Micha and I are working on mine this weekend.”

“Let me guess, a blue jeep wrangler.” Catra mocks as she sitiautes herself into the  
passenger seat.

“Pshhh no.” Adora says, slightly offended... “It's red.” She mumbles under her breath.

“Oh, my bad.” Catra says sarcastically. Adora pulls out of the parking lot, heading back towards her house.

They pull into the neighborhood, Catra looking at the huge houses as they pass by. Adora pulls into her driveway, as Catra continues to gawk at the mansions before her.  
“YOU LIVE HERE!?” She yells at the sight of the mansion. 

“Yeah I know, I was just as surprised when I came home the first time.” 

“This is insane!” Catra yells again, getting out of the car. “What do your parents do?”

“Oh um they're the CEOs of Brightmoon Cosmetics.” Adora casually says the name of one of the biggest makeup brands in the country. Catras eyes widen in reponse as Adora opens the door and turns around to see Catra still in the driveway examining the house. 

“You coming?” Adora asks, Catra snaps out of it, following Adora inside. They walk through the house, climbing the stairs up to Adoras room. They walk in to see Adoras queen sized bed in the middle of the back wall, a small personal living room and desk area, with several large windows, naturally lighting the space. Her room is probably 3 times the size of their one back in the foster home. 

Catra runs across the room, throwing herself onto the giant bed making Adora giggle as she goes to grab her bag. Catra contently rolls around in the bed, the comfiest thing she's ever been in. She sits up, as she begins to examine the decorations on the wall, her eyes stopping when she sees a familiar picture. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Catra asks when Adora comes back out of her walk in closet, holding her duffle bag. 

“What?” She asks. Catra just points to the drawing hanging dead center on the wall above Adoras bed. 

“Oh yeah, the drawing you gave me. It’s the first thing I put up when I got here.”

“Well that's dumb, that drawing sucks.” Catra says, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. 

“No it doesn't! It’s my favorite thing!” Adora defends herself “And don’t think I didn’t notice you still wearing that little necklace I made you.” Adora points out the worn down string, and beat up charm hanging from the brunette's neck. 

“Shut up.” She says tucking the charm into her shirt. Adora silently smirks at the girl, her eyebrows pointing in two different directions. The same look she’s always given her. 

“C’mon, we gotta get back to school.” Adora says. Catra groans, rolling out of Adoras bed, following her out the door. They go downstairs to the kitchen, Adora tosses Catra a pre-made sandwich and grabs one for herself before they head out. They drive back to school, pulling into the parking lot a few minutes before the bell rings. 

“Ya doing anything after school?” Catra asks Adora as they start to head back inside. 

“Yeah, tryouts are today.”

“But you’re captain. Why do you have to go if you’re already on the team?” 

“Coach wants me to help decide who makes the team.”

“Oh.” Catra simply replies.

“Why? You wanted to hangout didn’t you.” 

“Psh no.” Catra denies it, regardless of the truth. 

“Awww you like me.” Adora mocks rubbing her hand on the other girl's hair, messing it up a little. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just don’t know any other people.”

“Ooookay.” Adora drawls out, knowing the truth. “Well, see you in calc.” 

“Yup, see ya.” Catra says as the bell rings and they both go their separate ways. 

“Economics. Room 5060.” Catra reads her 5th period in her head, heading in the direction. 

“Woah!” She suddenly yells as she makes contact with a tall and large person smacking into her. “Watch it!” She yells, looking up to see a pretty white haired girl stumbling backwards.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Let me help you.” The girl says, reaching to help Catra to her feet.

“Don’t touch me.” Catra snaps, slapping the girls hand away from her.

“I really am so sorry. Hi, i’m Scorpia.” She introduces herself, extending her hand to greet the girl. Catra reluctantly shakes her hand, introducing herself as well.

“Catra.”

“Oh! You’re the new girl that Adora Grey’s been running around with all day.” Scorpia says as she recognizes the face she saw peeking through her art class window that morning.

“What? Why do you know that?” Catra asks, a little creeped out. 

“Oh, you’re already the talk of the school. News spreads pretty quickly here, especially when it has to do with Adora.”

“Why?”

“Because she's the big varsity captain of the lacrosse team. Did you miss new student orientation?”

“Yeah, I didn't think it was a big deal.”

“Well, lucky for you, I know all there is you need to know. Where ya headed?”

“Economics.”

“Great! So am I! C’mon!” Scorpia yells excitedly, waving for Catra to follow her to class. They make it to class, Scorpia quickly finding two seats so they can next to each other, much to Catras dismay.

“Why is everyone talking about me and Adora?” Catra asks.

“Well pretty much everyone has had a crush on her at some point, And suddenly this random girl pops up out of nowhere, running around, holding her hand, a lot of people are talking.”

“What do you mean everyones had a crush on her? How is that possible?” Catra asks, feeling a little jealousy building inside her.

“I mean it's pretty easy with someone like her. She's funny, and nice, and rich, and hot, and cool, and popular, she's the whole package.”

“Yeah I know.” Catra snaps.

“Didn’t you just meet her this morning?”

“Nah, we were in foster care together.” 

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense.” Scorpia realises. 

“Hello class!” The teacher suddenly announces, interrupting their conversation as class begins. 

\---- 

“20 minuets till 7th.” Adora says to herself looking at the clock for about the 20th time that class period, anxiously awaiting her next class with Catra. She barely survived fifth period. Now, just one more class to get through.

“Adora!” Bow whispers to his friend. 

“Hm?” She asks, snapping back to reality.

“Pay attention!” He whisper yells again. Adora looks up at the filled board then back down at her empty notebook, frantically beginning to scribble the notes onto her paper. Bow rolls his eyes, continuing to finish the notes. 

“Alright, moving on.” The teacher says as she begins to erase the board. 

“Wait.” Adora says, a little louder than intended as she takes out her phone to take a picture of the board. 

“Adora, why weren’t you taking notes the whole time.”

“Sorry, I was distracted.” she apologies. The teacher just shakes her head, finishing erasing the board, continuing on with the lesson. 

“10 minutes.” Adora whispers under her breath.

“10 minuets till what?” Bow asks, leaning over to Adora, whispering the question.

“Till Calc, you know me, I love math.” She says at a normal level, forcing a grin.

“No you don’t. Your’re gay, you suck at math.” Bow calls the girl out. 

“Ya I know i’m gay.”

“Ohhhhhh I get it.” Bow says realising

“Get what?”

“There’s someone special in Calc with you this semester isn’t there?” Bow teases, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No, I’m just excited to do better in class this semester.”

“Riiiight and a pretty girl isn’t part of that at all.” 

“Shut up.” Adora blushes, lightly punching Bows arm. 

“I’m not saying anything.” Bow puts his hands in the air “Be careful with Glimmer though, you know how she gets.”

“Ugh I don't get why she gets like that when I like someone.”

“C’mon, you’re her little sister, she's gotta be protective.” 

“She’s literally only a month older than me.” 

“Still counts.” 

“Barley.” Adora replies as the two turn their attention back to the front of the room. Class ends and the second the bell rings, Adora scrambles to calculus, quickly finding a seat in the back where Catra would like it best. A few minutes pass till she finally walks in and Adora quickly waves her over. Catra walks over, sitting down next to the blonde.

“You didn’t tell me everyone was in love with you.” She says as she sets her stuff down.

“What?” 

“I met your pal, Scorpia I think her name was, anyways, she was telling me that everyone is jealous of you being friends with me cause like the whole school has had a crush on you.”

“Well I didn’t know that.” Adora says a little shocked. “You sure everyone?” She asks

“That's what she told me.” Adora just looks down, deep in thought. 

“See, dumb jock.” Catra says. 

“I am not!” Adora retorts.

“Literally everyone has had a crush on you and you’re telling me you haven’t noticed a single one?”

“Guess not.” Adora shrugs. “I just thought everyone was being nice.” Adora says

“Oh my God.” Catra says, dropping her head in her hands.

“Welcome to pre- calc!” The girls hear from the front of the room as their teacher enters. 

“I am Mrs.Netossa.” She introduces herself to the class. 

“That's Mrs.Spinnerella’s wife.” Adora whispers to catra 

“Wife?” Catra asks, happy to hear about a gay couple at school. Adora nods,  
confirming what she said. 

“Cool.” Catra simply respondes. The class continues, just going through the syllabus, Mrs.Netossa explaining what the semester will look like. The bell rings and everyone leaves but Adora forces Catra to stay behind.

“Ugh why!? I wanna go home!” She complains.

“I want you to meet our teacher. She's really cool, you’ll like her.” Catra just huffs, deciding not to fight Adora on this. Once the rest of the class files out, Adora takes Catras hand, leading her to the front of the room. 

“Hi Mrs.Netossa!” Adora greets her happily.

“Well hello Adora. How was your break?”

“Good! How was yours?”

“Amazing, we went to see Spinneys family this year. Who's this?” She asks, noticing the unfamiliar face. 

“Oh, this is my old friend Catra, we were in foster care together.” Adora explains. 

“Oh Catra! My wife was just telling me about you during our lunch. It is very nice to meet you.” She says, shaking the girl's hand.

“Why is everyone talking about me?” Catra asks, the question directed more at Adora.

“Well you are friends with the star of the school.” Mrs.Netossa answers

“Yeah yeah if I would’ve known you were such a star I would have let someone else give me a tour.” She half jokes 

“Sorry, I know you don’t like the attention.” Adora says, feeling bad for putting Catra in this position. 

“Nah the attention is fine, it’s all these strangers talking about me that I don’t like.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Adora says.

“Oh hey Spinney!” Netossa greets her wife when she walks into the room.

“Hi. Oh Adora you have another class with Catra!? That's great! Darling, did you know they were in foster care together?” Spinerella asks her wife.

“Yeah they just told me. So you two grew up together huh?” 

“Yeah we did!” Adora says happily. “Oh! Look at the sword Glimmer got me for christmas!” Adora half yells, suddenly changing the topic as she remembers the gift, pulling out her phone to show Spinerella. 

“Has she always been like this?” Netossa turns to ask Catra.

“Pretty much.” She answers, nudging Adoras shoulder, making her smile. Adora returns the gesture, smiling back, the two just stare at each other for a second, gazing into eachothers eyes. Netossa gives Spineralla a knowing look before Adora starts talking again. 

“Well, I gotta get going,” She says, clearing her throat. “coach will be mad if I'm late. You coming Catra?”

“Yeah.” Catra says, going to follow Adora out. 

“Nice to meet you Catra.” Netossa says as the pair leaves, waving.

“What do you think?” Spinerealla asks her wife.

“They're cute! And definitely gay.” She answers

“Absolutely.” Her wife agrees.

—-

“So… you gotta go home now don’t you?” Adora asks on their way to the other end of the school. 

“Yeah, Razz probably mad a pie that she’s waiting for me to try.” Catra reasons.

“Razz?” Adora questions

“Yeah, the crazy old lady that adopted me. She's cool. A little out of her mind but it  
keeps things interesting.” Catra says

“Haha, that's good. I don’t know if you could survive with a boring family.”

“Definitely couldn’t.” Catra replies. They make it to the end of the school, stopping in front of the main doors. 

“You’ve got a way to get home right?” 

“Yeah, brought my bike.” Catra replies. 

“Oh okay good.” Adora answers. “Well, I better go change. See ya tomorrow.” Adora says smiling.

“See ya.” Catra replies as she pulls her keys out of her backpack.

“Woah, you said you rode your bike to school.”

“Not that kind of bike princess.” Catra says winking before she turns around, leaving.

“Wow.” Adora whispers after she leaves, watching as Catra throws herself onto her motorcycle, taking off out of the parking lot. 

“Adora! C’mon!” She suddenly hears from the lower level as she looks down the stairs to see Glimmer and Bow waiting for her. 

“Sorry! Coming!” She yells as she scrambles down the steps.

“Jeez what took you so long?” Glimmer asks as Adora jumps over the last three steps of the staircase to be a tiny bit faster. 

“Oh um Catra and I were talking to Mrs. Spinerella and Netossa.”

“Well hurry up, Coach Huntara is looking for you.” Glimmer says as they start to jog back to the locker room. Adora rushes inside, as Glimmer goes to start warming up. Bow waits for Adora outside. Adora quickly changes into her practice uniform, grabs her stick and runs out. The two of them run up to the field to see everyone warming up. Bow goes to sit on the bleachers, for moral support as Adora goes to stand by Coach H. 

“Late again Grey?” She asks, not looking at her, keeping her eyes on the players.

“Sorry coach, I was talking to a teacher.” She says, half telling the truth.

“It’s the first day, this better not be a thing all season.” 

“Trust me, it wont.” Adora states. 

“So, I will obviously be the deciding factor on who will make the team but I want your opinion and please no bias.”

“Why would I be biased?” She asks confused. 

“Well, I know Glimmer is trying out but don’t expect her to get a spot just because she's your sister.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. But she’s really good.” Adora say, smiling

“Okay, well, we're gonna start in ten minutes. The hell you in your uniform for?” She asks as she notices Adora looks like she’s ready for practice. 

“I dont know, I thought maybe I’d be practicing too?”

“Well you’re not, you’re just watching.” Coach tells her

“Sounds good. Uhhhh do we have a manager yet?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know where they are though.” Huntara says, sounding slightly annoyed. Adora just shrugs, turning her attention back to the field. A few minutes pass, till some freakishly tall kid is running up to Adora and her coach. Very out of breath, scrambling for words.

“There he is.” Huntara says. When the boy reaches the two.

“Who?” Adora asks, not noticing the guy behind her.

“This is Swift. He’s the manager this year.” Huntara tells the girl, pointing to the boy.

“Hi Adora, Im Swift Wind.” He introduces himself, outstretching his hand to the girl. 

“Hey.” she says, shaking his hand.

“Oh Boy! We’re gonna be the best of friends I can tell. I'll be like your loyal sidekick this season!” He says, suddenly very excited. 

“You are very tall.” She ignores his previous statement, noticing his freakish height. 

“Yeah, I'm as tall as a horse!” He says smiling, clearly very proud of his height.

“Alright horsey, you know anything about lacrosse?” 

“Oh do I!” He says as he begins to explain the game to the star player.

“Yeah, I know too.” She stops him.

“Alright, we're starting.” Huntara tells them, blowing her whistle to call the athletes over.

“Alright princesses! This is Varsity lacrosse! As you should know, we have gone to state every year for the past 5 years and I will NOT have some sucky player ruining that!” She yells in her scary coach voice. “So we are looking for the best, the fastest, the toughest, and the most talented players to be on this team! If you are cut… too bad! This is your captain, Adora! She is the best player this school has ever seen! We will be deciding who joins the team this year! And remember just because you made it last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Okay!?” 

“Okay!” The athletes yell back.

“Line up!” Huntara screams at the students. Everyone files into a line as the coach starts the drills. Adora watches carefully, noting every player and their ability. 

“What do you think of the girl with the giant braid?” Huntara asks Adora.

“Mermista? Oh she's great! She's captain the swim team. Very strong.” Adora says complimenting her friend.

“Hmf.” Huntara grumbles as a response.

“What about Glimmer?” Adora asks hopefully.

“She's quick, I'll give her that.” And that answer is enough to put a smile on Adoras face. 

“Scorpias defense has gotten even better.” Adora says, noting the athletic aggression coming from the large girl.

“Definitely, she’s even better than last year.” Huntara notices as well. They continue to watch the scrimmage, taking mental notes of every player, making sure to pick the very best.

“You ready to decide?” Huntara asks Adora

“Ready when you are!” She replies excitedly. Huntara blows the whistle calling the game to stop, summoning the athletes over.

“Alright! Go take a break! Captain Adora and I will make our decisions now!” Huntara announces as all the players go to drink their water and take a break.

“Bow! How do you think I did! You think i’ll make it! Oh God I hope I make it.” Glimmer says, nervously before taking a huge swig of water.

“I think you were amazing! I bet they’ll put you on. Plus, you’ve got Adora fighting for you!” Bow encourage says.

“I don’t want a pity acceptance!” Glimmer yells

“Hey, I know you’ll make it.” Bow calmly says, putting his hands on Glimmers shoulders to calm her down. Glimmer takes a slow breath out to calm herself down. She joins Bow on the bleachers while they wait for the coach and Adora to decide.

“So, Swen, Mermista, Emily, Juliet, and Starla?” Huntara lists off for Adora who nods in agreement after hearing all the names.  
“Okay.” Huntara turns around to the players waiting behind her. “I need to see Swen, Emily, Juliet, and Satrla!” She announces. The four girls all jog onto the field smiling contently. 

“Hi guys!” Adora beams at them. “You all put your best onto the field today and showed your best skills and abilities. And some people obviously had to be cut.” She pauses looking for huntara to finish.  
“And we are sorry to say that you are all cut.” She breaks the news to the athletes. Their faces melt at the news, all of them slumping down in disappointment. 

“We are sorry but please come tryout again next season! We would love to see your progress!” Adora yells to them as they make their way off the field, grab their stuff and start heading back to the building. 

“The rest of you on the other hand… Congratulations on making it onto varsity!” Huntara yells to the remaining players. 

“Yes!” Glimmer yells, pumping a fist in the hair, grabbing Bow and kissing him on the cheek as the other players around them scream and cheer in triumph. 

“We start practice next Monday at 3:10 after school. Do NOT be late.” Huntara tells the girls as they all pack up to leave. 

“You did it Glimmer!” Adora yells to her sister when she sees her running down from the bleachers. Glimmer jumps into Adora arms, hugging her tight. 

“Hell yeah I did!” She yells. “You didn’t let me on the team out of pity right?” Glimmer checked.

“No no no, Coach and I actually picked you because of how fast you are. You basically teleport across the field!”

“Really!?’

“Yeah! We need fast people like you.” Adora confirms 

“Fuck yeah you do!”

“Why don’t we go celebrate.” Bow proposes. “Who wants ice cream!”

“I do!” Adora yells.

“Who’s car?” Glimmer asks

“We can take mine.” offers Bow

“Shotgun!” The blonde girl shouts,taking off towards the parking lot. 

“Hey!” Glimmer calls after her, chasing her down to the vehicle. Bow just shakes his head, calmly following after his best friends. When he reaches the car, he is treated by Adora and Glimmer wresteling for the front seat. Bow walks around to the other side, only unlocking his door, getting inside and starting the engine up. 

“You done?” He asks after rolling down his window. The girls pop up with very confused looks on their faces. Adora jumps at the opertunity to have the front seat and crawls in through the window, landing awkwardly in the seat of the car.

“Ha!” She laughs in Glimmers face.

“Jeez Adora, I was about to unlock it.” Bow tells her as she slips around till she’s sitting in the car correctly.

“Eh it’s fine.” She tells him as Glimmer groans and opens the back door. 

“Sorry Glimmer, I didn’t think she would do that.” 

“Whatever. Guess who’s walking home tonight.” Glimmer glares at her sister. 

“Hey!” 

Glimmer shrugs back as a response, making Adora not entirely sure if she’s joking or not. The three leave the parking lot, driving to the grocery store to get some ice cream. They walk inside and all pick out a pint. 

“What kind of psycho picks sorbet over ice cream?” Adora questions her sister.

“The kind that has had way to much dairy lately and wants to be able to breath during practice on Monday.” Glimmer snaps back 

“Jeez alright.” Adora jokingly puts her hands up in defense.

“Ready?” Bow asks as he grabs his desert.

“Yup!” Glimmer chimes, they start heading toward checkout when Adora suddenly stops.

“Ooh! Cheez-its!” She yells as she spots her favorite snack. 

“The hell you need cheez-its for?” Glimmer asks as they watch Adora run down the aisle to grab a box. 

“I gotta restock my snack bucket.” She tells them 

“Snack bucket?” Bow asks

“Yeah, I’ve got a bucket in my room that I keep some food in for when I’m too lazy to go downstairs. It comes in very handy at one in the morning.” She tells him.

“Huh. Maybe I should start a snack bucket.” He says to himself.

“Chop chop guys, our ice creams are gonna melt.” Glimmer says over her shoulder to her friends who are trailing behind. They all check out and head back to the car. 

“Y'all wanna go park at crimson and eat?” Bow asks as they pull out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Adora agrees. The group heads up to the lookout spot, Crimson Park, or “Crimson” as everyone calls it. They drive along the dirt road till they find a mostly empty parking lot to park in. The car comes to a stop and Bow puts it in park. They look out the windshield to overlook the city as they watch the sun begin to set in the distance. 

“So, Adora…” Bow starts, finishing his bite of ice cream. 

“Hm?” Adora hums through her mouthful.

“Tell us about that Catra girl you were hanging out with.” He says, taking another bite.

“Yeah, who is she?” Glimmer asks. “She was a little rude when I introduced myself.” Glimmer says bitterly. 

“She’s just shy. She doesn’t like a lot of people. Don’t worry, she’ll warm up to you.” Adora assures her sister who just huffs in response. 

“So you two were in foster care together?” Bow asks. 

“Yeah, we were BEST friends!” Adora happily tells them. 

“Seems like it, you hung out with her the second you were reunited.” Glimmer says bitterly. 

“Yeah, I missed her, Like... a lot.” Adora tells them, ignoring Glimmers tone. 

“How come you never talked about her then?” Bow asks 

“I don’t know, I guess I never thought that I’d see her again.” 

“Hm. Well, she’s here now!” Bow says happy for his friend

“She is.” Adora smiles like an idiot, imagining her day with Catra in her head. Her thoughts are interrupted when her phone buzzes in her back pocket, her screen lighting up with a text from Angela, sent to both her and Glimmer.

“Aw man, we gotta go home.” Adora says 

“Alright, lets go.” Bow says, closing his ice cream, and pulling out of the parking lot.

——

“Thanks Bow!” Adora yells as they step out of the car

“See you tomorrow!” Glimmer says

“See ya guys, text me when you get home!” He tells them 

“Will do!” Adora yells, they wave as he pulls out of the parking lot and the girls swing themselves inside the car. 

“Ah shit, moms pissed.” Glimmer says, as she checks her phone. 

“Why?” Adora asks, as glimmer quickly pulls out of the parking lot 

“Cause we didn’t tell her we were hanging out after tryouts .” 

“Okay?”

“Adora, they’ve probably been waiting for us to get home for dinner.”

“Oh, oops.” 

“Yeah, oops.” 

“Well at least we have some good news for when we get back.” Adora reasons

“And what would that be?” Glimmer asks

“You got on the team!” 

“True true, that’ll put her in a better mood.”

“Exactly.” Adora says “And no pissed off mom can make my day bad.” Adora says happily, thinking about Catra again. “She’s back, she’s really back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Angella and Micha adopted Adora right? Should she call them Mom and Dad or should I stick to Angela and Micha since she was a bit older when she was adopted? Or maybe she just randomly switches between mom and dad and their actual names. lmk what you guys would rather have


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter sucks but here

“Razz!” Catra yells into the house as she unlocks and opens the front door and is immediately thrown into a coughing fit. “Razz?” She coughs out, walking into the smoke filled house, the alarm blaring. 

“In here Catra dearie!” She yells from the kitchen as Catra wanders in to see smoke pouring out of the oven and Razz carrying a smoking pan out to the backyard. 

“What the hell is going on?” Catra asks, waving her hand around to clear the smoke. 

“Oh just a pie gone wrong.” Razz says as she comes back into the house. “Go turn on the ceiling fan will you dearie?” Razz asks as she begins to walk around and open the windows. Catra jogs up the stairs, and flips on the fan before coming back down. 

“Razz! The oven’s still on!” Catra yells when she comes back into the kitchen. 

“Oops!” Razz shrugs as she starts to cough. 

“Go outside while the smoke clears out.” Catra tells the old lady, nudging her out to the porch. 

“Okay okay.” Razz coughs out, going to sit on her chair waiting on the porch.  
“So, how was your day?” Razz asks as if the house didn’t just almost catch on fire. “But-wha-i-” Catra stumbles over her words, in shock how unbotherd Razz is. She eventually sighs, deciding to ignore it as well. If she’s learned anything from living with Razz, it’s that if Razz forgets it, it's not coming back. 

“It was alright.” She tells her, joining her in a chair. 

“Did you make any friends?” 

“Eh, just ran into an old friend from the foster home.”

“Oh really!” Razz says excitedly “What’s their name?”

“Uh, her name's Adora.” Catra tells the lady

“Oh joy you have a friend!”

“Yeah, more less, she seems to have all the friends she needs.” Catra grumbles. “She knows the whole school.”

“Nobody can have that many friends.” Razz denies 

“Yeah, well ,you don't know Adora.” Catra says. The two sit in silence for a few moments before Razzes face lights up again.

“Oh! Do you want to try the pie!?” Razz suddenly asks, dropping the previous conversation, getting up to retrieve the pan from the balcony. 

“Wasn’t that just on fire like 5 minutes ago?” Catra asks

“Oh, It’s just the crust.” Razz waves her over. Razz takes the two forks she grabbed and hands one to Catra who hesitantly takes it and begins to cut into the pie. A bunch of steam is immediately released from all the heat trapped inside along with a putrid smell of burnt fruit. 

“Oh God no Razz, we can’t eat this.” Catra says, taking the only ladies fork as she stumbles back, over exaggerating her reaction to the smell. 

“It’s inedible, it’s burnt from the inside out.” Catra tells her, grabbing the pie and taking it to the outside trash can.   
“Wait, where’s Melog?” Catra asks remembering her pet and the smoke filled house. 

“Oh he’s been wandering around outside all day, he’ll come back soon.”

Catra sighs out in releaf. 

“Alright dearie let's get some dinner cooking. I’ll make us some pasta!” Razz says happily, as she heads back into the mostly cleared out house. 

“Hey Razz, why don’t we give the kitchen a break from cooking. Lets just order some takeout.” Catra follows her inside. 

“But, I got meatballs.” The old lady frowns 

“I know, and that sounds great but why don’t we just wait until tomorrow? I”m not looking to burn the house down tonight.” Catra offers, trying not to hurt the older woman’s feelings.

“Okay!” She beams, seemingly unbothered. 

“Alright, you go upstairs, open your windows, and i'll order us something, okay?” Catra asks, nudging Razz towards the stairs. 

“Okay dearie! Oh! Can we get food from that new Chinese place.” 

“Sure Razz.” Catra laughs at how excited she got. The old lady continues up the stairs and Catra heads back into the kitchen. 

“Jesus Christ, what did she do?” Catra asks out loud as she walks back into the incredibly messy kitchen, the counter covered in flower and fruit reminisce. Catra begins to clean the kitchen to burn some time before she orders the food considering it’s only 4 o’clock. Catra is scrubbing at a pan when her phone buzzes with a notification. She picks up the phone to see one notification from instagram.   
“Direct Message request from @Adora_ble19” 

“No way.” Catra laughs, mostly at the @. She opens her phone to see a DM and follow request from the other girl. 

“Hi, this is Catra right?” It reads 

“Ya.” She simply replies 

A- “Oh good! Hi Catra!”

C- “Hey Stalker” 

A- “No no no, I wasn’t trying to be creepy. I just forgot to ask for your number today so I decided to find you. Sorry”

C- “I’m kidding, chill out”

A- “Sorry, I’m just really happy you’re back.” 

C- “Yeah, at least I know one not totally lame person” 

A- “Haha, I try my best”   
A- “You should’ve came to tryouts, Bow, Glimmer, and I went to get ice cream after, I wish you were there”

C- “Ya well, Someone had to keep Razz from burning the house down”

A- “Huh?” 

C- “Nothing, just a pie gone wrong. I bet you had fun with your best friends.” 

A- “Yeah! We had a great time!” Adora replies, completely oblivious to Catras passive aggressive text.   
A- “Oop, I gotta go have dinner, see ya!”

C- “See ya”

“Idiot.” Catra scoffs as she leaves the chat. “Gah I need some fucking food.” She says, as she checks the time to see 5 o’clock. Catra calls the restaurant and orders food for her and Razz. 

“Alright Razz I’m gonna go pick up the food see ya!” Catra yells up the stairs to her caretaker. 

“Be safe dearie!” Razz yells back 

“Always am!” Catra yells back as she walks out the front door and heads to her bike.   
“Oh there you are!” She beams at the sight of her cat making their way back to the house. They rub along Catras leg to greet her before she leaves. Catra takes off down the dirt road that is her driveway, zipping onto the main road surrounded by trees as she heads her way into town. She lives about 30 minutes out of town, why? Because Razz is a crazy cottage core lady that lives in a cabin in the woods thirty minutes away from any civilization. Not that Catra was complaining though, she had 30 minutes of open road and a roaring engine to just drive and think. And this ride was the perfect time to think, think about Adora. Because she’s here, and she’s beautiful. 3 years and she’s still the same stupid dork she was when they were kids. She’s tall now, and she has muscles, and even brighter blue eyes, but she still has the same stupid hair little poof that rests on the top of her head.   
“Jesus Christ of course she’s hot now! And she’s the lacrosse captain and she’s friends with everyone and everyone loves her and she’s the star of the school blah blah blah, I’m Adora, I’m hot and cool.” Catra mocks out loud as she speeds down the road, it’s not like anyone can hear what she’s saying.   
“Her and her stupid new best friends Glitter and Archer.” Catra growls her made up names for them, a jealousy building inside her.   
“They don't know her, I know her, only I know her.” She says. “They didn’t grow up with her, I did, I shared a bunk, we protected each other from weaver, but no “These are my new best friends Catra” She again mocks Adoras voice. “Whatever, I’ll make my own friends.” She says to herself, speeding down the highway. 

—-

“GOOD MORNING CATRA!” Adora yells into the girl's ear when she sees her as she walks into class. Catra yelps in response, turning around glaring at a laughing Adora.  
“Haha, sorry, I forget how jumpy you are.” Adora laughs out. 

“I’m not jumpy, you’re just loud and I’m tired.” Catra tries to explain.

“Riiight.” Adora drawls out as she sits down. 

“You’re auditions or whatever were good?” Catra asks 

“Tryouts and yeah, they were good, I think we’re gonna have an awesome season! We’ve got Glimmer, and Mermista, and Scorpia and-”

“Yeah, I get it, you’ve got an awesome team.” Catra interrupts bitterly 

“Yeah! I do!” She beams, completely unbothered. “You know what would make the season even better?” Adora asks, leaning in towards Catra, A little too close for the brunette's comfort, making her blush slightly. 

“What?” She asks

“If you were on the sidelines cheering me on.” Adora says, a little flirty.

“Ha,” Catra scoffs, “In your dreams.” She says, pushing Adora back.

“Oh c’mon why not!” She wines as she plops back into her seat.

“Look at me. You honestly believe that I want to join a group of princesses, dancing around in short skirts and crop tops, waving confetti balls together to tell some dumb jocks that they’re good at running?” Catra says sarcastically 

“Ya?” Adora says hesitantly. 

“Sorry princess, it’s gonna be a hard pass.”

“C’mon Catra! What else do you have to do? Aimlessly ride your motorcycle around town and bake pies with your old lady?”

“As a matter of fact, That’s exactly what I have to do.” She snaps back, crossing her arms. 

“But-” Adora starts but is cut off by their teacher as class starts. Catra sticks her tongue out at Adora before turning her attention to the front. 

“Okay class, today we will just be working on our rough drafts for the first essay of the semester, this essay will be about your view on the world. It will be called “Where I stand” She tells them as she writes the title on the board. “Your essay needs to be about where you stand on your view on the world. It can be positive or negative but I prefer for you all to be a little more positive at least at the end. Your essays need to be 5 paragraphs long and they are due on Monday next week. It is very broad and you are not limited to what you can write, there is a rubric just to make sure you don’t go completely rouge but other than that, it's all you. If you have any questions, just wave me over. You can get started.” Mrs. Spinnerella tells them as the class begins to talk and rustle around as they all pull out their computers. 

“Catra?” Adora whispers over to her friend after a few minutes of silent working pass

“I’m working Adora.” Catra whispers back, not taking her eyes from her screen. 

“I know, but I don’t know how to start.” She wines.

“Well, I can’t help you with that, ask the teacher if you need help.” 

“But I don’t want to.”

“Fine, you’re pretty positive. Start with “I like people” or some optimistic bullshit like that.” Catra tells her.

“Ugh no, that doesn’t sound right. How are you starting yours?” Adora asks, to get a little inspiration. 

“Life is long and slow and pretty unbearable.” Catra reads to her. 

“Jeeze okay.”

“Told you I wasn’t gonna be any help.” 

“Ugh” Adora groans, smashing her face onto her keyboard. Catra giggles softly at Adora who looks up glaring at first but it shifts into a smile as she watches the joy on Catras face. 

“Get to work dummy.” Catra tells her after she’s done laughing.

“Fine.” The blonde huffs as she begins to bullshit her paper.   
The class goes on, Adora occasionally nudging Catra for entertainment but Catra usually glares back and continues working, much to Adoras chagrin. 

“Okay class, the bell us about to ring so you can get packed up, and please have your rough drafts done by Thursday.” Their teacher announces as the class begins to gather their things. 

“So…” Adora starts

“What?” Catra asks, already guessing what the blonde is going to bring up.

“Cheer squad?” She simply asks

“Adora!” Catra yells, annoyed by how much she’s asked her to join

“Whaaaat!?” Adora sequels defensively 

“I told you, I.. am not.. joining.” Catra says, booping the blonde on the nose before she walks out of the room, an annoyed Adora following quickly after. 

“Pleeease!” She begs as they start to make their way down the hall. 

“Oh my God! Why do you want me to try out so bad anyways? You’ve got all the friends in the world, the hell you need me for?” Catra asks, passive aggressively. 

“I don’t know, It’s just Glimmer has Bow cheering and Scorpia has Perfuma and Mermista has Sea Hawk… I kinda just wanted someone to cheer for me.” Adora says shyly, slightly embarrassed. 

“What, the whole school isn’t enough for you?” Catra snaps. 

“They’re not cheering for me though, they’re cheering for the star player, not ME.” She explains. Catras face drops slightly, suddenly feeling a little bad for her friend. 

“You really want me to join that badly?” Catra asks. Adora simply nods her head. 

“I promise it’ll be fun, and we can hangout after games!” Adora tells her to sweeten the deal. They walk in silence for a bit longer as Catra continues to think. They make it to her class and stop while Adora waits for the answer. 

“Okay, I’ll consider it.” Catra tells her.

“Yes!” Adora yells triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air and jumping. 

“Hey! I said maybe, don’t get your hopes up blondie.” Catra tells her, grabbing her wrists to calm her down. 

“Okay okay.” Adora says, calming down but still beaming. “We can talk more at lunch!” 

“Actually, i’m gonna have lunch with Double Trouble.” Catra tells her friend who frowns a little when she finds out.

“Oh, well, that’s okay, do you maybe wanna hangout after school?”

“Dang you really wanna hangout with me don’t you.”

“Well yeah, I missed you. Do you not want to hangout with me?” Adora frowns 

“I guess I can, not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

“Awesome! See ya later!” Adora yells as she jogs down the hall. And Catra walks into her class. 

“Well good morning kitten.” Double greets Catra when the brunette joins them at their shared lab table. 

“Sup.” Catra greets back while she sits down. 

“Did you have a good first day kitten?” They ask

“Yeah, It was whatever.” 

“How exciting.” They reply sarcastically. 

“Shut up, it’s school, what do you expect?” Catra snaps back. Double just shrugs in response, turning their attention to the front as the teacher enters the room. They just take notes the whole period and before they know it class is over. 

“Hey, I’m gonna join you and your loser friends for lunch, where do you sit again?” Catra asks double while they pack up. 

“The courtyard outside the 4000’s.” They tell her. 

“Cool, see ya then.” She says, swinging her backpack over her shoulder, walking away. 

—- 

“So this is the great hangout spot?” Catra asks as she approaches double trouble and their group. 

“The best one.” They say. The spot consists of 5 cement benches all circled around a small bush in the center, the area shaded and mostly blocked off by the surrounding trees. 

“HI CATRA!” Catra hears as she sees Scorpia pop out from behind a tree, beaming at the sight of the girl. 

“Oh, hey.” She says, unbothered by the larger girls presence. 

“Welcome to the loser hideout.” Double says, ignoring Scorpia. 

“This place is pretty cool, it’s hidden, I like it.” Catra compliments as she sits down. 

“Yeah, we like it too.” Scorpia says. 

“Who’s that?’ Catra asks when she notices a s host purple haired girl, bent over on of the benches, tinkering with something. 

“Oh! That’s Entrapta, she’s the real nerd here.” Double tells her.

“Hi!” Entrapta yells over her shoulder, refusing to take her eyes off of her project. Suddenly the group hears chatter in the distance as three out of the four of them look around a tree to see Adora leading a parade of athletes behind her all laughing as they walk. 

“Oh God, what are they doing over here?” Double groans as they watch the group approach. 

“Catra?” Adora asks as she spots the girl. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra says in her usual flirty tone. 

“Hi Catra!” She says excitedly. “Are these your new friends?” She asks 

“Eh, more less.” She shrugs 

“Hey babe!” Scorpia says when she sees her girlfriend, running to scoop her up into a hug. Perfuma squeals with excitement, gently kissing Scorpia on the lips before she’s set back down. 

“Where ya’ll headed.” Scorpia asks

“Oh were just going to get lunch at Q-doba. You want anything?” Perfuma offers

“Oh thank you sweetie, I’m okay, I have lunch.” Scorpia tells her

“Catra?” Adora asks

“Same here, I’m fine.”

“Okay well… see ya after school!” Adora says happily before skipping off with her friends as they all pile into Bows car. 

“You’re hanging out with her after school?” Double asks 

“Yeah, she asked me to, it's not a big deal.” Catra shrugs off.

“Alright.” They say. “Just, try not to get too involved with them.”

“You don’t get to decide what I do.” Catra snaps back

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Whatever.” Catra scoffs 

-

“C’mon Catra! We get to walk to class together!” Scorpia says happily, taking Catras hand as the bell rings. The two girls barge into the classroom very loudly. Scorpia is unbothered of course but catra is not a fan of the noisy entrance. 

“Jesus scorp, calm down, it’s not we’re late or anything.” Catra says to her as they sit down. 

“Okay class! We are just going to watch a forensic files today because we can.” Their teacher announces as she enters the room. “Come up front and get the questions.”

“I’ll grab you one!” Scorpia tells Catra as she runs to the front of the room to get their papers for them. 

“Um thanks.” Catra says when she returns with their assignment. 

Their teacher starts the show and the class relaxes as the lights are turned off and their teacher goes to sit at her desk. 

“Hey.” Catra whispers to her partner after about ten minutes. Scorpia turns to look at her. 

“What’d you get for number four?” She asks

“Oh I found the answer guid if you want it.” She says back

“Hell yeah I want it!” Catra says a little too loudly but not loud enough fo the teacher to notice. 

“Here.” Scorpia whispers as she slides her phone over to her partner. 

“Awesome.” Catra says before copying down all the answers, changing the wording a little bit so she doesn’t get caught.   
“Great, now we can just chill.” The brunette says after she finishes writing, pushing her paper aside and leaning back in her chair. “Oh um, you got a text.” Catra tells her after handing Scorpia her phone. 

“Oh thanks!” Scorpia says, taking her phone and opening her messages.  
“It’s gonna be great babe!” Catra sees scorpia type into the text box before sending it off. 

“Who ya texting?” She asks.

“Oh just my Girlfriend, she's rehearsing her routine for cheer tryouts on monday.”

“Your girlfriends on the cheer squad?” Catra asks, a little judgment in her voice.

“Oh yeah! She's the best! I love seeing her during the games, it really keeps ya   
motivated.” Scorpia says, pretending to launch a lacrosse ball into the goal.

“Wait, the cheerleaders cheer at ALL the lacrosse games?” Catra asks, as she begins to rethink rejecting Adora and Hawks offer to try out.

“Oh yeah, every single one. She's so pretty in her uniform, it distracts me sometimes honestly…” Scorpia zones out for a second, picturing her beautiful girlfriend.   
“Why do you ask?”

“Ah, Adora and Hawk were trying to get me to try out. It’s no big deal.” Catra shrugs it off.

“What! Are you kidding me!? You should totally tryout!”

“Why? So I can make a fool of myself in front of the whole school? No thanks.”

“Oh c’mon it's literally only Seahawk and the other kids trying out watching. Do it! It’ll be fun! And all of our friends are either on the Cheer squad or Lacrosse team so we all go hangout after games! Do it!”

“I don't know scorp, I'm not that kinda girl.” Catra says, still hesitant to join.

“Pleaseeeeee.” She begs “You can help motivate the team!”

“Motivate” She used that word earlier when talking about her girlfriend watching from the sidelines. Oh God just image Adora running around in that cute uniform with short shorts, breathing heavy, sweating!

“Gah fine i'll do it!” Catra gives in, the image of Adora on the field sealing the deal.

“Yay!” Scorpia yells, throwing her giant arms around the smaller girl.

“No no no!” She yelps at the contact 

“Oop sorry!” Scorpia apologies just as the bell rings to go to the next class. “See ya tomorrow! Text me if you want to join Perfumas routine!” Scorpia yells as they part ways. Catra swings her backpack over her shoulder and begins to meander her way down to her next class, silently swaying to her music.   
“God I’m probably gonna regret this.” She thinks to herself “But… I’ll see Adora more, it’s not gonna be that bad.” She continues to think and before she knows it, Catra is at her class, walking over to her and Adoras desk.   
“Alright dummy, if I tell you this, you promise to not lose your mind.” Catra says the second she sits down next to Adora.

“Umm yes?” Adora replies, tilting her head in confusion

“It’s a yes or no question man.”

“Yes.” She nods assuringly. 

“Alright.” Catra takes a deep breath. “I’ll tryout for your dumb cheer squad.” She quickly mumbles. 

“You will!?” Adora yells.

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t freak out.” Catra snapps 

“I’m not I’m- im not freaking out.”Adora stumbles through her smile, trying to contain her excitement. Catra just playfully rolls her eyes at the girl before turning to face the front as the class begins. 

“We’re still hanging out after school right?” Adora whispers in the middle of taking notes. 

“Not if you keep distracting me.”

“Sorry sorry.” Adora quickly says, turning her attention back to the notes. Cattra silently snickers at the girl, making her smile back sweetly. 

“Pay attention dummy, you’ll have plenty of time to look at me later.” Catra tells her, gently pushing her face away. The two giggle softly at the interaction.

“Catra and Adora.” Their teacher says sternly “Please pay attention.” 

“Sorry.” Adora says.

Before they know it, the bell rings and the two girls scramble out of the classroom and out to the parking lot to Adoras car. 

“Hey where are you going!?” Bow yells as he and Glimmer spot Adora 

“Catra and I are hanging out!’ She yells to them 

“Oh I though we were gonna hangout tonight?” Bow asks 

“Oh shit, I totally forgot, I’m so sorry.” Adora says, suddenly remembering her other plans. 

“It’s fine, are you still gonna hangout with us on Saturday?” Bow asks, smiling. 

“Saturday is winter soldier and that’s my favorite so you better be there!” Glimmer yells to her sister 

“Don’t worry! I will!” Adora yells as she swings herself into the Jeep. 

“What was that about?” Catra asks 

“Oh, we’re re-watching all the marvel movies together every Saturday. You should come!” She offers 

“I’m not a marvel nerd like you.”

“Oh.” Adora says frowning “That’s fine.” 

“Quit it dummy, I’m here right now, take it or leave it.” 

“I’ll take it!” She smiles, completely unbothered 

“So… what are we gonna do?” Catra asks as they pull out of the parking lot.

“You’ll see.” Adora says smugly.


End file.
